Suffer The Little Children
by Elizabeth Athineu
Summary: Mikael Hunt is always in trouble even if he's not at fault. When his mute younger sister, Lucy, wanders off into the woods it will be up to him to go looking for trouble!


**Suffer The Little Children**

Disclaimer!: I do not own "The Village" or any of it's respective characters! Thank you!

New characters:

Lucy Hunt: age five, mute (or is so labeled)

Mikael Hunt: age ten, reputation as cry-baby

Edmund Percy: age ten, leader of boy's group

Theodore: age nine, Edmund's stooge

Balthasaar: age ten, "

James: age ten, "

"Go home, Lucy! You know you're not supposed to be out here!", Mikael shouted. The dark-haired, wide-eyed, little girl just stared up at him. She blinked and then took a few steps closer. "No, Lucy! Go home! You don't go to school, remember?"

Lucy hadn't ever spoken. No one knew why, although some attributed it to her breathing problem. Lucy was never allowed outside at night, or in the cold or rain. She didn't go to school with the others, and she didn't play with the other children either. It was just too risky. Her lungs were so weak that all it took was a short frolic to leave her crumpled up and wheezing. Mikael, on the other hand, was very strong and healthy. He was his family's firstborn son as well as their pride and joy. Only one drawback remained in Mikael's life; he was a very sensitive heart. Of course everyone said that this would be a blessing as he grew older, that all of the girls loved a man who showed emotion, but Mikael only saw the teasing and torment of his schoolmates. Specifically that of Edmund Percy and his gang of miscreants. The Percy's had been successful in having another child, but Edmund was a nightmare.

Mikael looked behind him and saw Lucy still standing there. He growled in anger and grabbed her tiny pale hand. He led her firmly back into the house.

"Papa, Lucy's trying to follow me, again.", Mikael shouted before turning to leave.

His father was Lucius Hunt, a somewhat odd person himself according to the rest of the village. It seemed for as much emotion as his son showed, Lucius remained a veritable stone. In fact, the only weakness his father had ever shown was being mortally wounded. His mother, Ivy, who was regaurded as very strong and wise, was the one who had saved him years ago. Lucius came over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You forgot to say goodbye. She was reminding you.", he said picking up the eager young girl. "You've been a little distant lately, Mikael. Your mother and I are a little worried about you."

Mikael frowned. "I'm fine. I'm not a baby anymore. Besides, don't you worry enough about Lucy?", the boy retorted. Lucius put Lucy down and took Mikael by the arm into the livingroom. Ivy sat, sewing quietly. She put down the blanket she was working on when she heard her son and husband enter. She stood and walked over to them. Lucius embraced her tightly, then both turned to Mikael. Ivy knelt and hugged him tightly.

"Mikael, I've asked you to come and say goodbye before you go to school in the morning, and out to play. Your father and I want to know where you are.", she said straightening his hair.

"Momma, I'm not a baby. I do things on my own. You don't have to know where I am all the time. I'm fine.", he argued.

"Son, your mother and I know that your a strong young man, but we care about you. That's why we want to know where you are and what you're doing. That's what a family does, they look after one another.", Lucius explained. "Besides, you should always say 'Ilove you' before going anywhere, you never know if you'll ever have the chance to say it again."

Mikael heaved a sigh. "I'm going to be late.", he muttered. His parents looked at each other, it was a little obvious that their son was as strong-willed as they were. He would have to learn these lessons on his own. He quickly hugged his mother and father and then headed for the door. He stopped, suddenly hearing someone follow him. He turned to see Lucy staring up at him again. He sighed and put his arms around her quickly, then left. He just knew that someone had seen Lucy follow him a little ways, and he would hear about it for the rest of the week.

Mikael sat through another day of school. It was the beginning of Autumn and the village looked too beautiful to be stuck in a school room for four hours a day. He sighed and groaned throughout the lesson. Finally, the bell rang. He rushed towards the door, hoping that he could beat Edmund Percy and his entourage outside and then home. He was wrong. Edmund and his three stooges cornered him outside the school.

"Hey, Hunt, you missed our history lesson this morning.", Edmund began. "We learned all about how your mother had to save your father. He was just as weak and stupid as you, only he had a good excuse."

"Yeah, we heard that he just stood there and let Noah Percy stab him because he was too afraid of knives!', Theodore chimed in. The boys errupted with laughter. "Maybe he's really your mother and she's really your father!"

Mikael flew at Theodore. It wasn't the first fight he'd been in, bu it would be the first he'd win. He threw a firm punch into Theodore's face, hitting his nose straight on. Theodore grunted and did the same, only now the other three boys were helping bludgeon Mikael. Suddenly, the boys were lifted off of Mikael by their collars. Lucius Hunt glared down at them. "Well, I was comming to take my son out to the fields, but I guess I'll have to walk you boys home.", he said. Mikael stared up at his father a little shamefully. He knew how much it hurt his mother every time she heard he had fought with someone. The look in his father's eyes was just too much of a reminder. Tears began streaming down Mikael's face. This only fueled more chiding.

"Poor cry-baby needs his daddy to fight for him!", Balthasarr mocked. Mikael got up and ran home as fast as he could. Lucius shook the boys harshly before heading towards their respective homes.

Lucy heard her brother comming. She stood and walked to the door, opening it a few seconds before he came in. He looked down at her for a moment. With a great deal of effort he picked up his little sister and held her tightly, letting tears flow down his cheeks. Of all the people in his world, Lucy had never told him what to do or made fun of him. She just listened to him. Sometimes, he thought that maybe Lucy was the only person he could talk to. Gently, Lucy wiped her brother's face with both hands and kissed his forehead. She placed both arms around his neck and leaned her head into his shoulder. He sighed after a moment and set her down. Ivy walked swiftly into the room.

"Mikael? Where's your father? I thought you two were going to help harvestcorn this afternoon.", she said. Ivy reached out and touched her son's face. In her mind she saw, the tears, the blood, the bruising, and the hurt. "Oh, Mikael! Come on, let's get some salve on your bruises."

That night, Lucius took Mikael out on the porch with him. He said nothing for a few moments. "I know you feel like you have to defend yourself and your family, Mikael, but fighting isn't the best way to do it. Sometimes silence is golden.", he said.

"But you said silence can be just plain yellow.", Mikael countered.

"It can be both, son." He looked firmly down at him. "You know it's wrong to use violence in anger. And besides that, it is against the law to shed blood. You'll be a man soon, and then what will you do when someone upsets you? Take it out in fighting? It's not a grown-up thing to do."

"How would you know? You've never had to fight anyone!? And besides, you can't let people say whatever they want, that's wrong, too! If we weren't meant to fight, we wouldn't have hands!", Mikael shouted.

"All I'm saying is that sometimes you have to turn the other cheek and just,"

"And just what? Sit there and say nothing? That's why Lucy doesn't talk, you don't do it enough! You have to do something when someone does you wrong!", Mikael exclaimed standing.

"Now that's enough.", Lucius said firmly. "You could learn alot from your sister's silence. When you take the time to listen, you learn there are more important things in life than always being right." Mikael looked angrily at his father. "Now, I don't want to hear about anymore of these incidents at school. Do you understand?"

Mikael nodded. He knew that his father was wrong, he just knew. If people didn't see you defend yourself, then they'd always take advantage of you. He stormed back inside and up to his room. He sat on his bed, crying a little. He didn't know which hurt more, the wounds he had or his father's disappointment and cowardice. He heard a tapping at his window. He looked down. It was Edmund Percy and the others. They usually snuck out at this time of night to play games like 'the stump' or other death defying tricks. What did they want with him right now? They wouldn't dare try to beat him up in front of his mother. Her wrath was to be feared above all. Still, curiosity got the better of him and he went down the stairs. He quietly slipped past the living room where his grandmother was visiting with his parents.

Mikael joined the boys in the yard. They all looked somewhat afraid for some reason. Edmund stepped forward.

"You know, Hunt, I've been thinking. We've been really cruel to you. Maybe we should've given you a better chance.", he said.

"You don't mean that.", Mikael spat. "Your just afraid my mother will come out here with an oak broom handle."

"No, we really think so. And to prove it, we'd like you to play a game tonight, with us.", Edmund said with an oily smile. Mikael knew he shouldn't trust them, but he also knew that this might be a good opportunity to prove himself to them.

"Alright. Where at?", Mikael said. He already knew tha answer.

"In the woods, past the watchtower."

Mikael shivered with every freezing gust of wind that blew past him. The boys had made it safely into the borderline area between the village boundaries and the forbidden woods. The creatures wouldn't come here without them knowing about it first, they hoped. Edmund took Mikael's shoulder in one hand and walked in front of the rest of the boys.

"Alright gentlemen. From this moment forward, we accept Mikael Hunt, as an aspiring member of 'the fearless' agreed?", Edmund said.

"Agreed.", the boys replied in unison. Mikael knew what was comming the group would dare him to go into the woods,or stand facing away from the woods for the night, or some silly feat of courage to prove he was worthy. He knew all about their antics, and he was ready to prove himself once and for all. Instead Edmund pulled something out of his jacket. Mikael gasped.

"What are you doing with my sister's stuffed rabbit?", he asked staring at the floppy toy that Lucy couldn't live without. Edmund smiled evilly.

"It was hanging out to dry. I thought it was a rag or something, oh well. Now take this into the woods, it doesn't matter how far, and bury it. Then you'll be fearless!"

The other boys stood there, silent. Mikael grabbed the bunny from Edmund.

"That's low, Percy, real low. Lower than your retard brother.", Mikael said. He had held off using the late Noah as a weapon, but now it felt too good to resist. To Mikael's surprise, it didn't affect Edmund at all. He smirked.

"I knew you were a weakling. You're so yellow you could walk right out into the woods and the creatures wouldn't even look at you.", he retorted.

Mikael felt like pushing Edmund over the border with blood on his face. Maybe the creatures would devour him in a second, or better yet, tear into him slowly and painfully, then send him crying home. A noise startled them. Mikael looked in horror at what he saw.

"Lucy!", he whispered in a yell. "Go home! You can't be out at night! Do you want to die?" Lucy looked past him at Edmund. Edmund snatched the toy bunny from Mikael and threw it into the woods as far as it would go. Lucy let out a soft shriek and chased after it. Mikael gasped and stood frozen.

"Good luck finding your sister!", Theodore said with a laugh. "If that's all you find." The other boys began laughing. Something stirred in the trees. The rest of the boys turned and ran away at full speed. Mikael simply stood, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should go and get his father, he could help. But he really didn't want to explain the situation to anyone. He breathed deeply and walked, shaking, into the forbidden woods.

Mikael was cold, tired, and hungry now. He had no idea how long he'd been walking. It was still late at night, but each step felt like a month. "Stupid Lucy.", he thought aloud. "Doesn't even care that she could get eaten. Just had to go after that stupid bunny." He stopped for a moment. He realized that the sound of footsteps hadn't stopped. He turned. A silent scream was caught in his throat as he looked up. The creature looked down at him. It was only a few inches away from him! Why hadn't it killed him? He stared up at the hooded creature for a few, tense moments. He did the only thing he could think of.

"P-pease, I'm looking for my sister. She's smaller than me. She's very sick, have you s-seen her?", he stammered. Obviously if the creature hadn't killed him, then there was a good chance Lucy was alive and mostly well. The creature let out a guttural growl for a moment and then shifted. It began to reach for him. Mikael cowered in complete terror for a second with his eyes closed, then looked. The creature simply had extended it's huge, taloned hand to him. The claws didn't even appear to be that sharp. Mikael gulped and,quivering, reached out his hand to the creature's. It closed it's hand around his and began to walk. Mikael, followed. Frightened, but too confused and concerned to run away.

Lucy finally gave up trying to find the rabbit. She too, was cold and tired, but now she was feeling sick and afraid as well. She walked a few more steps and then looked around. Strange noises were everywhere and the wind was blowing bitterly. Lucy began crying. Besides laughter, crying was the only sounds she made. She simply stood in the middle of a clearing balling for a few moments. A noise stopped her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then walked towards it. She didn't know what to make of the creature standing in front of her. Lucy had never been told what the creatures looked like and for all she knew this was just another one of the forest animals. Lucy hadn't been told what all of the animals in the forest were. She stepped closer to it and whimpered. The creature looked a little confused to see a human so small out here so late at night. It lowered it's head a little to get a better look at it. Lucy sneezed loudly. The creature jumped. Whatever this human young one was doing out here, it's parents were no where nearby.

Lucy let the creature reach forward and pick her up. She stared into it's face. To any other human, it would be horrendous. Lucy simply identified all of the features that she and this creature had in common; eyes, nose, mouth. Once satisfied that she knew where it's eyes were she turned and looked into the rest of the forest. She suddenly noticed her bunny laying on a tree branch. She grunted towards it and reached out.

::from the creature's standpoint::

There was a strange object laying on a nearby tree. The creature, a male called 'watchlight', reached out and picked it up. It didn't at all seem important, but the child was overjoyed to have it. He decided to take her back to the others and then ask what to do. Humans were a very dangerous species. Whenever they would celebrate they would throw an animal carcass near the border to remind the creatures what would happen to them if they crossed the border. Most of them decided it best to just stay in the centre of the forest where it was safe. Still, the little ones seemed harmless enough. This one hadn't even learned how to call out the others yet. He began to hear a strange sound from her, like grinding in her chest. She coughed loudly and gasped for breath. Clearly, the little one was ill. Hopefully the old healer could help her. He could only imagine the kind of things the humans would do to them if they found a young one dead in the forest.

An underground cavern with many tunnels and rooms, much like a warren, was where the creatures resided. Many years ago, a group of young humans had called them 'thorn people'. It was the only name they'd ever been given, but no human had said it since. Watchlight carried Lucy quietly down into the main cavern. The creatures that were assembled there gasped. No human had ever been inside their protected home. The elder male stood and looked a little angrily at him.

"Forgive me, but it was alone. It doesn't speak and I think it's ill.", Watchlight said defensively in his language. A few of the females came forward and looked at the girl carefully. Lucy looked frightened now. She clung tightly to Watchlight, whimpering softly.

He could tell she was becomming very frightened of so many strange creatures around her at once. Especially since she didn;t speak their language. "It's alright, little one. No one will hurt you.", he re-assured as best as he could, setting her down.

Lucy simply sat there looking at the bizzarre creatures around her. An old one stepped forward and took her.

"It's only a problem with it's lungs. I can take care of it, but you will have to return it, Watchlight.", the old healer said. He nodded and followed her back to her chamber. Lucy continued whining as the old healer set her down on a table in the centre of the room. Various plants, bottles, and tools lay around this room. There were a few books as well, but Lucy was focused on the creature in front of her. The old healer, called Tima, lowered her head and listened closely to the child's breathing. Lucy looked back up at Watchlight. He put a hand on her head comfortingly.

"What were you doing out this late, little one?", Tima asked as she took several different herbs from her collection. It was best to keep talking to a frightened child, it kept them from becomming hysterical. "Why aren't you sleeping like the others?"

Lucy simply stared up at the creature, trying to comminucate with her. She reached for one of the bottles of herbs and tried to read the label. Tima took it from her and smiled. Human children were obviously as curious as theirs were. They kept their children asleep at night, and she thought that humans did the same thing. What this child was doing out, and alone, was beyond this old woman. Tima finished mixing the herbal solution. She poured a small amount onto the girl's chest. Lucy yelped in shock. Tima ignored this and used an old cloth to rub it in. It smelled very strong. Tima then took another bottle and poured a small amount into an oddly shaped cup. She handed it gently to the girl, hoping she would know to drink it. Lucy had no reason to distrust these creatures, but it was natural for any person of any age to be cautious. She looked down at it for a moment. Tima took the initiative and gently put the cup to her mouth. Lucy drank it. It wasn't altogether bad tasting. The strongness of these herbs made her lungs and nose open wider than she was used to. She began to breathe easily.

"It should be fine now.", Tima said. "Take it back to where you found it, or at least to the border. I somehow doubt this little one's parents know where she is." Tima took a blanket and wrapped it around the girl before Watchlight took her. "Keep this around her until she is found. The cold is bad for her."

He nodded. It was a frightening task, entering the human's territory, especially with a missing child. Watchlight knew it had to be done, and he was the one who'd brought her back to their home. He stopped for a moment. The elder male, Kifq stood waiting outside Tima's chamber.

"You're absoloutely sure it doesn't speak to the others yet?", he asked.

"Yes, it hasn't even made much in the way of noise at all.", Watchlight explained. "Maybe there's something wrong with it."

"You don't think they ousted this child like they did that strange one, the imitator of whatever we decided to call it.", Kifq suggested. Lucy laid her head against Watchlight's chest. Her eyes were closed slightly and she seemed to be completely calm.

"No, I don't think so. I think this one just wandered off and couldn't call for help.", he reasoned. Another young male whispered something to Kifq.

"Your sister's back. She also has a young human, this one can speak, I think it might be looking for this one.", Kifq said. Watchlight said nothing and followed Kifq back into the main gathering chamber. This human was a young male, and definitely older. He ran to Watchlight when he saw Lucy and began shouting in his language. Only the old healer spoke the language of the humans. She stepped up beside Watchlight and took Lucy, gently setting her on the floor. The boy embraced her tightly.

"Is she yours?", Tima asked. Her voice to Mikael sounded old and feminine like his grandmother.

"Y-yes. She's my sister. She's sick. I need to get her home.", he said.

"I've made sure she'll live through tonight, she shouldn't go out when it's cold.", Tima replied. "Watchlight will take you back to the border, but only if you swear never to come back or lead the others here."

"I p-promise.", he stammered. "Thank you for not hurting her."

Tima looked utterly confused. Why on earth would they harm a human child? She asked him this. The reply of the legends and stories amused her. If it would keep the humans from harming them, then it was best to let this be. She simply explained that those who enter the woods without any thought for themselves will remain unharmed. Watchlight led the two back to the border. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. He suddenly heard the voices of other humans shouting. They must have been looking for the children. Mikael took one last look up at the creature before taking Lucy in his arms and leaving.

"Thank you.", he said again once a few feet away. Watchlight stood there for a few moments. He would have liked to have known that they made it safely to their parents, but that wasn't going to be a problem if others were looking for them. Besides, he was terriffied of fire, and humans used fire at night. He turned slowly and headed back for the cavern. He suddenly noticed something in his hand. It was the girl's thing that he'd found on the tree. He had to return it to her. He turned around, reminded of the voices and lights. He'd return it later.

Lucius frantically called for both of his children. He hoped that Ivy was still at home as he'd told her to wait there. He couldn't bear not knowing where all of his family was. He suddenly heard a familiar sound. "Pappa!", it was Mikael. Lucius bolted in the direction of the boy's voice. He felt the greatest burden on earth lifted when seeing both of them, alive. He knelt and held both of them tightly.

"I'm sorry, pappa.", Mikael said through tears.

"I know, it's alright.", Lucius re-assured.

"I found Lucy, Edmund Percy stole her rabbit....."

"Theodore confessed to the whole thing.", Lucius replied. "We know why went out there. I'm just so glad you're safe."

"Pappa, you were right. I don't always have to be right.", Mikael said.

"Let's get home. Your mother is beside herself." Lucius picked Lucy up into his arms and headed home.

At home, both of their grandparents and mother and father sat to listen to Mikael's adventure. Needless to say, the two grandparents were shocked. Either Mikael was making this up, or there really were creatures living in the forest.

"It was probably your imagination.", everyone said. "You were just very scared and it was late at night."

Mikael said nothing. He was too tired to argue and he had no proof. His mother helped him into bed. Being home with all of their family and in bed, had never felt so good to either of the children.

A week later was the harvest festival. It lasted late into the night. One thing that still went through everyone involved's minds was that Lucy's rabbitt had never been found. They shrugged it off. After everything had quieted down, the warning bell began to sound. Everyone raced into their hiding places. Ivy and Lucius made sure Mikael was down in the cellar before going to get Lucy. She was gone. Ivy cried out and went to find her baby. Luciuc ran after her outside. Both stopped dead in their tracks. Lucy stood on the porch, in her arms was her beloved bunny. They looked out at the border just in time for Lucius to see the red-cloaked figure disappear. Lucy looked up at her mother and father, walked past them, and calmly climbed up the stairs.

Watchlight panted as he darted back into the forest. No one had seen him, no one had followed him. He was safe. As he turned to leave he began to wonder to himself, why the humans had come here. They lived comfortably in the rest of the world, why here? Now his people lived in fear of them. Then again, if the young were harmless, maybe someday the older ones would adopt their innocence. Maybe someday neither of them would live in fear.


End file.
